The Queen Victoria
|Image = (L-R The Eightys Vic,Early 90s Vic till it caught fire,Current one 1992-2010 -this was set alite by Philip Mitchell-) |Address = 46 Albert Square |Owner = |Use = Pub |Occupants = }} The Queen Victoria is the pub in Albert Square. Storylines During the early years of Eastenders the pub was owned by the brewery who then leased it out to the Watts family. Den and Angie Watts took control of the Vic during the 1980s. but there marriage costed them ownership of the pub and they lost it to Frank Butcher. After Den and Angie leave Walford. Frank takes full control over the Vic and later moves his family in and then his new wife Pat. Frank then has a nervous breakdown and leaves the square. leaving his wife Pat to manage the Vic and the family single handed causing her to get into a lot of debt with the brewrey. She then hands over the deeds to Eddie Royle. Eddie Royle begins making a lot of changes in the Vic. he changes the outside coulers and attempts to change the name of the Pub but his attempts to make changes turn many of the locals against him. he is later joined by Sharon Watts and her boyfriend Grant Mitchell who suspects Sharon and Eddie are having an affiar and begins to beat Eddie. In 1991 Eddie is killed by drug addict Nick Cotten and the Vic is temporarily closed down until the brewry find a new owner. Grant Mitchell and Sharon Watts buy the Vic of the brewry and begin to run it with Grants brother Phil. Phil then trades his shares of the Vic for Grants shares of the Archers. making Grant the main owner of the Vic. in 1992 the pub begins to lose money and Grant discovers the only way to save the pub from colsure is the burn it down but doesnt realise that his wife sharon is trapped in the burning Pub. The Vic is rebuilt and the Mitchells continue to live there until Grant and Sharons marriage falls apart after Sharons affair with Phil. Sharon leaves the square and passes on her shares to Grants mother Peggy Mitchell Peggy marries Frank Butcher in 1999 and he returns to being the landlord. Grant leaves Walford not before handing his shares over to Phil who then signs the pub over to Dan Sullivan just to spite his mother Peggy. Phil wins the Vic back in a poker game and throws Dan out. Franks affair with Pat is exposed and Frank leaves walford in a lot of debt which he then passes on to Peggy. Struggling to deal with the fallout of her marriage. Peggy sells the Vic to Sharon Watts who then moves in with ex lover Phil Mitchell. they begin running the pub until 2002 when Sharon gives up her shares of the Vic to run the local nightclub. Peggy takes back control and hires Alfie Moon as manager who moves in with his Nana and his brother Spencer Moon. he then marries Kat and the pair run the pub together until 2004 when they are forced out by Den Watts who tricks Sam Mitchell into selling up. leaving the Moons homeless. Den and his new wife Chrissie run the Pub until another affair results in Chrissie killing Den and burying him in the cellar. She then takes over claiming that Den has left walford and has sold her the pub. Chrissie is found out in 2005 and sells the pub to Peggy Mitchell who stays in control for the next five years. in 2007 Peggy is joined by Ronnie, Roxy and Archie Mitchell but they all eventualy move out wheN Archies evil schemes are found out. In 2009 Phil Mitchell is forced to put the Vic on a loan after bailing out his sister Sam who has been put in the frame for the murder of Den Watts Sam leaves Walford and the Mitchells are forced to sell the pub to Archie mitchell who is then murdered in the pub on christmas day Archie then leaves the Vic to his youngest daughter Roxy and the Mitchells move back into the Vic Roxy started to run the pub into the ground due to the fact that her father was killed in the bar. she later put the Vic up for sale but her plans where halted WHEN Peggy and Pat tried to save the pub from new ownership Roxy later sold the pub back to her Aunt Peggy Mitchell who took back control over the mitchell family Peggys fued with her drug addict son Phil resulted in him setting fire to the Vic in order to punish his mother for giving away his two children. The Pub was burnt down and Peggy left walford Alfie Moon took over at the Vic after leesing the Pub from Phil Mitchell he was later joined by his pregnate wife and they reopened the pub Staff Current Employees *Owner: Kat and Alfie Moon *Landlord: Alfie Moon *Landlady: Kat Moon *Bartenders: Tracey, Stacey Branning , Ryan Malloy,Mo Harris,Roxanne Slater *Caterer: Jane Beale,Christian Clarke *Cleaner: Julie Perkins *Fights Kat Moon and Roxanne Slater Past employees *Landlords: Gus Leonard, Alf Barrett, Den Watts, Eddie Royle, Simon Wicks, Frank Butcher, Grant Mitchell, Dan Sullivan , Archie Mitchell *Landladies: Flo Leonard, Polly Barrett, Angie Watts, Pat Evans, Sharon Watts, Chrissie Watts, Janine Butcher,Peggy Mitchell *Managers: Alfie Moon, Barry Evans, Dave Roberts *Bartenders: Lofty Holloway, Arthur Fowler, Nina Harris, Sam Mitchell, Ricky Butcher, Little Mo Mitchell, Kat Moon, Spencer Moon, Jake Moon, Simon Wicks, Melanie Healy, Trevor Morgan, Donna Ludlow, Kathy Beale, Clyde Tavernier, Michelle Fowler, Cindy Beale, Steve Elliot, Tiffany Mitchell, Debbie Wilkins, Lorraine Wicks, Jan Hammond, Binnie Roberts, Josie McFarlane, Mary Flaherty, Shelley Lewis, Dennis Rickman, Honey Mitchell, Dawn Swann, Sean Slater,Danny Mitchell *Cleaners: Ethel Skinner, Pauline Fowler, Little Mo Mitchell, Rosie Miller, Juley Smith, Shirley Carter, Danielle Jones,Mo Harris *Potmen: Tom Clements, Jim Branning,Charlie Slater *Caterers: Magda Czajkowski, Cindy Beale, Hattie Tavernier, Jean Slater *Bookkeeper: Natalie Evans Residents Den Watts (?-1988, 2004-2005) Angie Watts (?-1987) Sharon Watts (?-1988, 1990, 1991-1994, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) Simon Wicks (1987-1989) Frank Butcher (1988-1990, 1999-2000) Pat Butcher (1987, 1988-1990, 2010) Janine Butcher (1988-1990, 2000, 2009) Mo Butcher (1988) Ricky Butcher (1988-1990, 1992, 2009) Diane Butcher (1989) Eddie Royle (1990-1991) Grant Mitchell (1991-1999, 2006) Phil Mitchell (1991, 1999, 2001-2002, 2003, 2005-2009, 2010) Sam Mitchell (1991-1993, 1998-1999, 2001-2002, 2005, 2009, 2010) Kathy Beale (1994) Peggy Mitchell (1994-2001, 2002, 2005-2009, 2010) Tiffany Mitchell (1997-1998) Courtney Mitchell (1997-1999, 2006) Jamie Mitchell (1999) Barry Evans (2001) Natalie Evans (2001) Alfie Moon (2002-2004, 2010-2011, 2011-) Spencer Moon (2002-2004) Nana Moon (2002-2004) Kat Slater (2003-2004, 2010-) Zoe Slater (2004) Chrissie Watts (2004-2005) Dennis Rickman (2005) Ben Mitchell (2006-2010) Roxy Mitchell (2007-2009, 2010) Ronnie Mitchell (2007-2008, 2009, ) Billy Mitchell (2007, 2008-2009, 2010) Honey Mitchell (2007) Archie Mitchell (2008-2009) Jay Brown (2009, 2010) Mo Harris (2011-) Timeline *1986: Den Watts served Angie with divorce papers, on Christmas Day. *1988: Potman Tom Clements died in the gentleman's toilets, of a heart attack, on 21 April. *1990: Eddie Royle re-names the Vic and calls it The Victoria Tavern, he paints the exterior green and gold. *1992: Grant Mitchell re-names the Victoria Tavern back to The Queen Victoria and sets fire to it in order to claim money on the insurance, with his wife, Sharon, trapped inside. *1992: The Vic is re-furbished, the exterior is painted whole red, the wallpaper is changed to a orange decorative type, and the seating is changed. *1994: "Sharongate": Sharon Mitchell was caught out, when a taped confession of her affair with Phil was played in the bar, by Grant. *1998: Bianca Butcher gave birth to baby Liam, on Christmas Day. *1998: Tiffany Mitchell fell down the stairs and falsely accused Grant of pushing her. She survived this, only to be knocked down and killed by Frank Butcher on Bridge St on New Year's Eve. *2000: Pat Evans and Frank Butcher were humiliated by Peggy Mitchell, when she exposed their affair by reading out a goodbye letter from Frank on bonfire night. *2003: Little Mo Mitchell was raped - and impregnated - by Graham Foster. *2003: Kat and Alfie Moon were married on Christmas Day. Memorably, Alfie had hired a snow machine which turned the Square into a Winter Wonderland. *2005: In the soap's 20th Anniversary episode, Den Watts was killed by wife Chrissie with Pauline Fowler's dog-shaped doorstop; he was later buried in concrete in the cellar. *2005: Den's body was uncovered, by Sam Mitchell, on the day of Sharon and Dennis Rickman's wedding. *2007: The inside of The Vic was re-furbished with new wallpaper, fresh paint and new material on the seating with the colours of red green and gold. *2007: The pub was raided by Terry Bates and his gang, who were looking for Jase Dyer; windows, the bar, Jukebox, Slot Machine etc, were destroyed. *2008: Suzy Branning hid a DNA test of Amy Slater, which revealed that Amy was not Sean Slater's daughter, in one of Ben Mitchell's homemade crackers. The test was later found by Sean Slater at Christmas Lunch who dumped Roxy Mitchell. Roxy later revealed that Amy was Jack Branning's daughter. *2009: During Archie and Peggy's wedding reception, Ronnie Mitchell discovers that Danielle Jones is her daughter. *19th February 2010: In the live episode to celebrate 25 years, Bradley Branning jumps off the Vic to his death. *9th September 2010: Phil, full of drugs and drink has an explosive confrontation with Peggy, she calls his bluff and tells him to light the Vic on fire to her amazement... He does so, *10th September 2010: In her final episode, Peggy goes back into the burnt out Vic, she reminices of all that happened in the Vic during her time as landlady. *25th September 2010: Alfie Moon begins to rent the Vic from the Mitchells and asks Greg Jessop to over see its Re-furbishment *2nd November 2010: The Vic is re-opened, the exterior is painted red, green, gold and white, The bar is painted green, new red seating and the old wallpaper from 1992 - 2006 is back but is dyed red *29th December 2010: Kat Moon gives birth to Tommy Moon in the Vic's Barrel Store. *1st January 2011: Ronnie swaps her dead son James with Tommy * Real Life Queen Victoria Pub *A real life pub named 'The Queen Victoria' is located in Malta, near the Canifor Hotel on Tourist Street. You can buy a pint of beer there for just a Euro before 8pm Maltese time (an hour later than British time), converted to about 75p. *Also theres one in agia napa in cyprus Queen Victoria Queen Victoria